Who We Are
by Breathes-the-Stars
Summary: After a freak accident 5 years before, Elsa puts up walls that not even her sister can break. When their parents die, the sisters are sent to a private school and Elsa's world will turn upside down when she becomes one of the "gifted" students. With high school drama and breaking walls, this crazy group of teenagers will find out who they are and what they are capable of.
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Happy Birthday

**_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly! :/ I'm not very good at writing so I will welcome any tips you guys have. This will be a multiple POV fanfic containing Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa), Flynunzel (Flynn/Eugene x Rapunzel), Mericcup (Merida x Hiccup), Kristanna (Kristoff x Anna), and maybe a few others! I'm apologizing in advance if I update spastically. I have school, a play on the 10_****_th_****_, a talent show on March 3_****_rd_****_, spring sports, a life (kind of), and I'm really lazy. It's mostly the last one though… XP I think we're done here! TO THE STORY!_**

~XxxxxxX~

Chapter 1: A Not So "Happy" Birthday

Elsa's POV

"Elsa! Calm Down! It's going to be fine!" said Jack, trying to reason with me.

"No it won't Jack! I can't control it! Just GO AWAY! I don't want to hurt you!" I cried.

Not long before this, we were celebrating my 11th birthday by doing our favorite activity together: Ice skating… In the middle of summer. You see, I was born with the power to control ice and snow. It's a beautiful form of magic but it is also deadly. At least, that's what Pabbie told me. I didn't believe him.

"Elsa…Let's have some fun! Come on! I know you want to!"

"Now?" _What is he thinking? He must be crazy! A game? The. Ice. Is. Cracking. He just needs to get off the lake! He'll be safe on land. It doesn't matter if I die. If he dies… I'll never forgive myself... Ugh! This is all my fault!_

"Come on Elsa! It'll be like the stunt we practiced! You slide over slowly, and when I give the signal jump and I'll catch you! Okay?" Jack said calmly as he picked up a stick the shape of a shepherds crook.

"Fine!" I replied, "But only if you get off the ice!"

Once he stepped onto the snow I started skating over to the edge of the lake. _I have to be careful or else- __**Crack!**_

"No no no no no no! I don't want to die!" I cried before stopping my escape attempt. I was too scared to continue even though I was only a few yards away from safety. A few yards away from Jack. Jack! He was coming back onto the ice!

"Jack no! Stay back!" I yelled as I took a step toward him. It wasn't a good idea though. I felt the ice start to give way under my weight. _This is it. I'm going to die… Goodbye J-_

"Elsa!" **_Heh. See what I did there? Sorry… Back to the story. ~_**

All of a sudden, I got the wind knocked out of me. My body went flying through the air and into a pile of snow next to the lake. When I poked my head out I saw Jack standing a few feet from my previous position with the weird sick!

"Jack…" I said in disbelief.

"See? I told you it would be fine!" He said with a smirk. _He saved me! We're gonna be ok! _I thought with a smile.

But I was wrong. We weren't ok because the next thing I saw was Jack disappear into the frigid waters below.

"JAAAAAACK!" I shrieked as I sprinted to the hole where Jack once stood. I jumped into the water and tried to find my best friend. _No! It's too dark! I can't see! _Just when I was about to give up hope I felt the soft texture of Jacks cloak. I swam up with all my might, pulled us both out of the water and dragged him off of the ice. I sat down and cradled him like he was a priceless statue about to be stolen from my hands. _He isn't going to be taken from me right? He's breathing normally… So why do I have this uneasy feeling_?

That's when I noticed his hair was changing color. Its usual chestnut brown was turning into a snowy white. It wasn't just his hair though. His skin was getting paler too!

"…Oh my God! What's happening? This is all my fault! What have I done?" I cried in horror.

"Elsa!" Jack gasped as he abruptly regained consciousness.

"Jack! Are you ok?" I responded while looking into his big blue eyes. _Wait, BLUE!? His eyes are supposed to be brown!_ He was about to respond but then fell back into unconsciousness as suddenly as he left it. I slid out from under his head and backed away slowly while looking at Jack with wide eyes. _I'm a monster… I did this to him. _Too much happened too fast. I couldn't bare the thoughts of confusion and guilt running through my mind over and over again. With my mind in such a distressed state, my body took over. I ran. I ran from my powers. I ran from what I did to Jack. I ran from that god forsaken lake.

"I shouldn't have frozen the lake. *pant* I shouldn't have made it snow. It's the middle of summer! *pant**pant* What will people think if they see that!? What will people think when they find Jack? *pant**wheeze* I left him all alone! I'm such an idi-AHHHH!" I tripped and fell down the hill next to my house. I tumbled down screaming and hit my head on a rock at the bottom. I saw my mom running towards me and then my world went black.

~XxxxxxX~

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's so short! It looked a lot longer in my note book. :/ I'll try to make them longer. Please review and PM me if you have any questions or suggestions! I'll probably post Chapter 2 in about a week. Thanks!_**

**_~ Breathes-The-Stars~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to DDH Pt1

**_…_****_OMG Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever. A lot has been going on and I was being extremely lazy. I had it written in February… But I was too lazy to type it. _****_L_********_Buutttt it's super long! :D yayyy! If I made any mistakes or typos or anything please let me know. XD I'm so excited to be back. Enjoy!_**

**_~XxxxxxX~ _**

**_Elsa's POV_**

**_~6 years later~_**

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. _Ngh... Another nightmare..._ I thought, pressing on my temples.

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- Smack* "Stupid alarm." _Why is it ringing at 7:00 anyway? I don't normally get up until 8._

"Elsa! Anna! Time to get up!" Aunt Ingrid yelled from the hallway.

"Okay! ... *snore*" replied Anna. Even though we have separate rooms, our beds are on different sides of the same wall. I hear everything... Including her snoring... Sadly.

"Anna!" Aunt Ingrid persisted, aware of Anna's sleeping habits.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... Pshhh. I've been up for hours! ... *snore*"

_... What the heck is going on?_ I thought as I sat up to bang on the wall I share with Anna. She stopped snoring and Aunt Ingrid took this opportunity to speak again.

"Anna get up! You need to get ready!"

"Okay... Ready for what?" _Yeah. Ready for what?_

"It's your first day of school!" _..._

"Oh... My fist gay to shmoool..." Anna replied groggily.

"*Gasp* It's the first day of school!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed to get ready. _... School?_ I thought with wide eyes.

"Elsa? Are you all right?" Aunt Ingrid asked as she walked in as if she sensed my confusion. A worried look appeared on her face once she saw me just sitting on my bed with a look of surprise.

"...Sc-school?" I somehow managed to get out. I knitted my eyebrows and squinted my eyes before continuing.

"I can't! Y-you know that! I'll hurt people... Just like I did with Anna." _Just like Jack._

**_~Flashback~_**

"Elsa. Psst," said a four year old Anna climbing onto my bed and jumping on me, "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" _Seriously? Again?_

"Anna, go back to sleep." I replied groggily.

She sprawled out on her back and used her most dramatic voice to say "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." _Pffffttt._

"Go play by yourself." I responded before pushing her off the bed. I started to fall back asleep but she crawled back on to the bed and opened my left eye. _Dude. Come on!_

"Do you want to build a snowman?" _OF COURSE! _ Upon hearing our code for playing with magic, I got out of bed and we snuck into the foyer downstairs.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled me into the room, "Do the magic! Do the magic!" I formed a glowing blue orb of ice in my hands, earning an 'ooooh' from Anna. I released the orb into the air causing it to snow inside the house.

"This is amazing!" Anna squealed in excitement as she pranced around in the snow.

"Watch this!" I said, stomping my foot to turn the floor into ice. We then proceeded in making an oddly shaped snowman. For being oddly shaped, he was surprisingly cute. I mustered up my silliest voice and brought the snowman to life.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna cried, running to hug him. After this we ice skated with Olaf (I pushed him around using my powers) and slid down a snow pile. We were having a lot of fun… Until Anna decided to try something new.

"Catch me!" She yelled after climbing onto a pile of snow and jumping off.

"Gotcha!" I responded, making a new snow mound under her. This continued, eventually creating a semicircle of escalating pillars of snow.

"Again!" She squealed, jumping faster and faster.

"Wait! …Slow down!" I slipped and fell but Anna didn't notice and jumped again. I extended my hand in attempt to catch her, but I hit her in the head with an ice blast instead. She rolled down an old pile of snow with an 'oof'.

"Anna!" I screamed as I ran towards the motionless little redhead.

"Anna? ... Mama! Papa!" I called, cradling her in my arms, "You're okay, Anna. I got you." My emotions took control of my powers and the entire room was covered in a layer of ice.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" My dad scolded as he and my mother burst through the doors.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry, Anna." I cried as my mom took Anna out of my arms.

"She's ice cold." She said worriedly.

"I know where we have to go." My father responded. We ran to the study to get a map and a blanket for Anna. After mounting 2 horses, we sped into the woods with a trail of ice following us the entire way. When we stopped, I looked up to see a field of rocks. _Huh? How is this going to help? _I thought. Then we got off the horses and went to the center of the area.

"Please, help! It's my daughter!" My father pleaded to the rocks. The rocks rolled closer and popped into little people. _Rock Trolls!?_

"It's the King!" One of the trolls exclaimed.

"Your Majesty!" approached an old rock roll with a stick.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." My father answered. The troll went to my mother who bent down to expose Anna.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He diagnosed, placing a hand on Anna's head.

"Do what you must." My dad replied.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." he said as he made some hand gestures before returning his hand to Anna for a final time, "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa," he drew me forward as an image of me appeared in the sky, "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it..." a pretty blue snowflake appeared above the image of me, "But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." he concluded as the snowflake turned red. The image disappeared with me being attacked.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure…Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone...including Anna."

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

"Look I know what Pabbie told you. Your powers can be dangerous. The key word is CAN. Your parents told me what happened. Yes, you will hurt people-"

"Wow, I feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"BUT, only if you don't learn how to control it! Pabbie said that fear will be your enemy and what have you been doing this whole time?" Aunt Ingrid prodded.

"I've been shutting myself in my room…" I answered, unsure of myself.

"And?"

"I've been living in fear of my powers…"

"Exactly, so all you need to do is learn how to control them, right?"

"Right… But how am I supposed to do that exactly?"

"School." Aunt Ingrid said matter-o-factly.

"...um…" I replied trying to figure out what that meant.

*sigh* "Elsa, this isn't a normal high school… it's…,"Ingrid paused, searching for the right word, "different. Special."

"Special? How?" I questioned skeptically.

"There are other students, teachers even, who are like you. Well, not exactly like you, but… ugh, what I mean is they have powers. Fire, shapeshifting, etc. Normal students, like Anna, can go there too. The 'special students'," Ingrid said while doing air quotes. "Are in the gifted program. They go to normal classes, but twice a day they go to a class that teaches them about their powers and how to control them!"

"Wait, what do you mean, not exactly like me?" I asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, as far as I know, you're the only student with powers so strong. Your powers are affected by your emotions tremendously. All people with powers are like this somewhat, but not as much as you. With a little hint of fear, or anger, you can create chaos, right?"

"Yea…"

"Everyone else's powers only react to strong feelings. They have to be VERY angry, or VERY scared."

"Oh, I get it. And this school is going to help me control my powers!?" I said excitedly.

"Yep! Oh, and you will live on campus in special dorms with others like you!" Ingrid started to grab my luggage from the hallway, "Here is your stuff. Pack up while I make some breakfast. I'll call you down when it's ready." Ingrid said as she started to leave. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at me and said, "We have to leave by 8:30 to get there on time… and Elsa?"

"Yea?" I said, looking up from the dresser.

"You'll do fine. You're not a monster, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Aunt Ingrid said before going downstairs to make breakfast.

_Huh, it's like she knows about my dream… _I thought, then I looked at the clock. "7:30?! Crap!"

**_~XxxxxxX~_**

By the time I was finished speed packing (aka literally throwing all of my clothes and a few other things into suitcases) it was 8:10. I was about to change into the clothes I had set out, when Aunt Ingrid called for breakfast.

"Hold on!" I yelled back. Aunt Ingrid's reply was muffled by the sound of Anna bounding down the stairs, singing her breakfast song.

"Breakfast! It's time to break the fast! Sleep is good but food is better, I can't wait till my tummy gets fuller! It's BREAKFAST!"

I laughed at the little jingle my sister made when she was 3._ She's really excited! I hope she has fun at school. Oh, what if we have classes together?! That would be great! I could get to know her better! Shutting her out for all these years has been hard on both of us... I need to make it up to her. _I thought as I got dressed.

I was wearing a dark teal, high wasted skirt (stopping just above the knee), black tights, a black long-sleeve top with a teal and magenta design on it (**_~the design on her coronation dress~_**), a long magenta cardigan, and black flats with the same design as my shirt. After putting my hair back in to a complicated braided bun and slipping on my light teal gloves, I went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"What took you so long?" asked Aunt Ingrid as I entered the dining room.

"I was getting dressed." I replied before grabbing my plate from the counter and sitting down to start eating. _Pancakes and bacon! Yes! I love Aunt Ingrid's secret recipe. _I thought; stuffing the food into my mouth in an unlady like manner.

Halfway through my meal, I looked up to take a drink. Through my glass, I saw my sister staring at me from the other side of the table.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Who, me? Um…Hi." Anna replied awkwardly.

"Heh, you look beautiful." I inwardly giggled at my sister's silly-ness. She did look beautiful though. She was wearing a green knee length skirt with light green vertical stripes, skin colored tights, a black short sleeve off the shoulder shirt with a pattern similar to my shirt, and black flats.

"Oh, thank you! You look beautifuller- well not fuller- more beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied with a small laugh hidden behind my hand, "so this is what a family breakfast is like…"

"Yea, I always thought it be a bit less awkward," Anna sighed.

"Right? And what's that amazing smell?" Both of us sniffed the air and longingly sighed, "Chocolate!" followed by more giggles covered by my gloved hand.

"That's right girls!" Ingrid exclaimed as she disappeared into the kitchen. Anna and I shared curious looks at the sound of aluminum foil. Our confused looks soon turned into excited faces as Aunt Ingrid returned with foil wrapped chocolate.

"I figured you girls could use a snack on your first day of school to remind you of home." On top of the chocolate was a ring with a blue snowflake. Anna had a similar gift, but hers was a pink flower.

"Thank you Aunt Ingrid!" The girls both exclaimed.

"Your welcome. Now, there's something you need to know about these rings-"

"OMG! It's 8:30! We're gonna be late!" Anna interrupted.

"What!?" I screamed, "I have to get my stuff!"

"So do I!" Anna yelled, running up the stairs with me on her heels.

We both left Aunt Ingrid standing there in surprise, "…uh… Hurry up girls! You're gonna be late!"

5 minutes later, we were both downstairs with all our luggage being packed into the car by Kai, our chauffeur/ butler.

"Goodbye Aunt Ingrid." I said as I hugged her.

"Good luck." Aunt Ingrid whispered to me.

I got in the car as Anna said goodbye to Aunt Ingrid. I put the ring on my right middle finger over my glove, remembering Aunt Ingrid saying that they were special somehow. I rolled down the window to ask what she meant, but Anna got in and Kai took off.

_Damn! Oh well. I'll ask her later. _I thought as I watched the changing scenery out the window. What used to be my residence had now turned into a lush forest.

I heard Anna whimper and turned my attention towards my sister. "Are you all right Anna?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I've never been outside of our property. What if people don't like me!?" Anna cried

"What!? That's crazy! There's no reason for anyone to not like you. You're kind, sweet, beautiful, smart, and everything anyone would want in a friend, or girlfriend. You'll be fine." I reassured her.

"Girls," Kai interjected, getting our attention, "We're here." The inside of the vehicle grew quiet for a few seconds before erupting a loud montage of Anna squeals.

"Eeeek! Ahhh! I'm so excited! Eheheehee!" _Holy crap! That was a fast mood change! _I thought while plugging my ears.

"Whoa! Calm down!" I pleaded.

"Oops… Sorry."

The car stopped and we got out to be greeted with a small, light skinned woman with purple eyes, a pixie cut with bangs dyed yellow and green, gold feather earrings, and a warm smile. She was wearing teal jeans, a yellow tank, a green cardigan, dark blue flats, and a long necklace with a tooth charm.

_A tooth? That's weird._ I thought. The woman then spoke in a sweet, melodic voice

"Hello, I'm Toothianna, your school counselor. Please call me Tooth." She shook my hand and then Anna's, "Welcome to Dream Disney High School!"


End file.
